Bertie Bott's
by The Dimwit
Summary: Ginny brings a bag of Berite Bott's to class and no one in the class will leave her alone. That is, until a certain someone comes along and TELLS IT LIKE IT IS!


Authors Note: The idea for this short little one-shot came to me during Drama Class, and it's also where I began to write it. Thank you Sean for inspiring me! This is my first fic on fanfiction.net, and I hope you'll all enjoy it (even if it is a little out there...). I also hope you'll all review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and flames are always laughed at!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters but Luke Dall. She also owns the Harry Potter books. Yeah...lucky lady, eh? I own the immediate plot.  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Come on, Ginny, give me a few!"  
  
Ginny Weasley was now fuming. "No!" She hissed, "Leave me alone!" Today was the last day she was bringing a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to class with her. It was supposed to be a nice snack to share with her friends in the few hours before lunch, but instead it had turned into a fight to keep the away from the Slytherins, the bullies, who kept trying to take her bag. It was already half empty from trying to bribe them all into getting away from her. She would give them a few, in hopes that it would hold them over. But they didn't...a handful just wasn't enough for these greedy people.  
  
The teacher (Professor Binns, History of Magic) didn't seems to care that students were whispering and getting out of their seats. It was likely that he didn't even notice. Binns didn't notice a lot of things...  
  
Finally, at 11:55, class was over and Ginny was glad she could get away from these bloody Slytherins. (She would never bring jelly beans to class again.)  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as that. As soon as she escaped the classroom, she was bombarded by her classmates who were trying to bully her out of her jelly beans.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone." Ginny begged, trying to push through the crowd. But a group of the larger, meaner, and quite frankly, stupider Slytherins formed a sort of wall around her, blocking her exits.  
  
"Come on, Weasel," One of the boys, Luke Dall, began as he moved in closer to her, "You don't really want those Bertie Bott's, do you?"  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, actually, I do. You know, unlike you and your rich arse friends, I can't always have these things."  
  
Luke let out a bark of laughter (he really was a loud boy...) and took a step back. "Oh right," He said, "The Weasley's are too poor to afford even one jelly bean."  
  
"Yes, we are." Ginny admitted, slapping away some girl's hand that was going for her book bag. There was no use lying and saying that she had money. She didn't, and everyone knew.  
  
"Well you're not as accustomed to them as we are," Luke said, "So you'll not miss them so much."  
  
Then, with lightning speed, a tall, pale, dark haired Slytherin girl opened Ginny's book bag, took out the bag of jelly beans, and tossed them to Luke. Ginny's friends began to yell at him as he worked to untie the bag.  
  
"Give those back to her, Dall!", "Get your own!"  
  
Luke ignored every voice but one. An icy cold voice that came from behind the large crowd and said, "Stop."  
  
And that's all. Stop. All he said was, "Stop." And Luke stopped.  
  
Luke turned around as Draco Malfoy came striding over to him. Malfoy always had an heir of confidence that Ginny admired, even though she didn't like him. Everyone was scared of him, although he feared no one. And he can get anyone to do anything he wanted.  
  
"Give that to me," Malfoy said, snatching the bag away from Luke. He eyed the crowd for a moment before snapping at them, "Well, go away. There's nothing to see here."  
  
The group broke up and spilled down the hallway, talking, giggling, and leaving only Draco and Ginny facing each other.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Go on, take them. I don't care." She snapped, tired of all this.  
  
She began to walk away, following her friends down the hall to Potions. But Draco lightly took her arm and pulled her back. "I got these back for you, Weasel." He handed her the bag and let go of her arm.  
  
Ginny watched as Draco swaggered down the hall, his head held high. These was something very different about him lately, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Was it maybe the fact that he hadn't looked at her with the hate in his eyes as per usual? Ginny shrugged and popped a bean into her mouth. It was probably just his hair.  
  
Authors Note: That was very random, wasn't it? Thank you for reading! 


End file.
